


The Weekend Break

by laurastewart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurastewart/pseuds/laurastewart
Summary: This is my first Rolleigns fic so hope yous like it I know it's short but I might make a longer one depending on if people like this one____________________________________________





	The Weekend Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rolleigns fic so hope yous like it I know it's short but I might make a longer one depending on if people like this one  
> ____________________________________________

_**Roman and Seth had decided a few weeks ago to book a weekend break away staying in a cabin somewhere in what Roman keeps saying is the middle of nowhere, Roman finishes taking the suitcases and bags into the cabin** _

**_As he walks into the cabin struggling with both his and Seth's suitcases and bags he sees Seth chilling on the sofa he straight away drops the bags and suitcases_ **

"Are you serious" _**Roman says to Seth who just looks over and smirks**_

"Please baby let me rest" _**Seth says with that smile that he knew Roman couldn't resist**_

"Your some guy ya know that" _**Roman laughs and picks the bags back up and puts them in the room**_

"So what the hell are we going to do here in the middle of nowhere for the weekend did you think of that when you booked this place" _**Roman asks Seth**_

_**Seth gets up and walks over to Roman planting a kiss right on him**_ "baby we are not in the middle of nowhere" _**Roman raises his eyebrows at Seth before reaching in his pocket brining out his phone**_

"Really,then how come I've got literly no signal" _**Roman shows Seth his phone**_

"Well I thought we were suppose to be spending the weekend together what does it matter if we have signal or not" _**Seth moves away from Roman feeling kinda bummed that Roman doesn't seem excited about the trip**_

_**Roman sees Seth's clearly upset he walks over to Seth**_ "I do want to spend the weekend together okay,just me and you I mean as long as your here that's all that matters and look we can make our own entertainment and just have fun" _**Both Roman and Seth smile**_

"Now go get out swimming trunks I spotted a jacuzzi out front and I'm up for a little fun" _**Roman winks at Seth as he goes and gets there trunks**_

"And Seth!" _**Roman shouts as Seth stops and turns round**_

"Love you cutie" _**Roman says as Seth smiles**_

"Love you too" _**Seth says back and he heads of to get there trunks**_


End file.
